Une intrue dans star wars
by Zillah666
Summary: Une fille se retrouve dans star wars, comment vas t elle s'en sortir, si elle y parvient... chapitre 10
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée pour une nouvelle fic, toujours sur star wars, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez me donner votre avis, savoir si l'idée de départ vous intéresse, ne vous inquiéter pas je ne cesserais as de publié la jedi pour autant. Voilà le premier chapitre, dites moi vite ce que vous en penser en m'envoyant des reviews, merci d'avance à tout le monde, si je vois que je n'ai pas de réponse je supprimerais cette fic.

Chapitre 1

Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, elle n'a pas toujours été très joyeuse, mais j'ai pourtant eu de magnifiques moments, j'étais une adolescente normale du moins sur terre, d'environ 17 ans, le teint un peu pale, mes yeux étaient ce don j'étais le plus fière, ils sont d'un vert profond et mon iris est cerné de jaune. A cette époque mes cheveux étaient noire et comportaient des mèches violettes. Je portais des lunettes fines, mon style vestimentaire pouvait varié d'un jour à l'autre suivant mon humeur, j'écoutais ce que ma mère qualifiait comme du bruit (Marilyn Manson, Eths, Oomph…). J'aimais beaucoup lire ainsi qu'aller au cinéma ou paresser avec mes amis… mes amis j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus…

Un soir alors que je venais de rentrer chez moi après une soirée de délire une chose étrange m'arriva qui bouleversa mon existence. Je portais une longue jupe noire que j'affectionnais particulièrement, elle s'ouvrait avec une fermeture et laissait passé un tissu fripé en dessous, ainsi qu'un corset noir, avec un filet en maille dessus, mon collier à piques et plusieurs autres babioles, et portait mes new rock mauves, le look typique dont ma mère avait horreurs, sa ne plaisait pas, ma mère n'aimait pas les gothiques (attention je ne me revendiquais pas gothique, j'aimais juste parfois m'habiller comme eux). Bref, j'étais tellement fatigue que je m'affalais sur mon lit toute habillée et m'endormi aussi sec. Le lendemain matin lorsque je jetais un coup d'œil au radio réveil, je ne compris pas pourquoi j'étais déjà éveillé il était à peine 9h00. Je décidais quand même de m'extraire de mon lit et de me diriger vers la salle de bain, mais c'est la qu'il eut comme un bug, à peine j'ouvris la porte placardé de photos de ma chambre, que j'hurlais ! Le couloir qui se trouvait devant moi n'était pas le couloir de mon appartement, je fermais les yeux et regardait derrière moi, c'était bien ma chambre, je regardais une dernière fois le couloir, il était vaste, en marbre dans les tons beige et bruns. Je claquais brusquement ma porte et je parti dans mon lit dans l'espoir que se ne soit qu'un rêve. Mes posters me regardaient au dessus de ma tête clochette puis plus loin Marlyn Manson et eths, sur la porte de mon armoire James Marsters et Anakin se livrait un duel, pour savoir lequel des deux allaient tomber le premier. Je ressorti de ma cachette avec la ferme intention de comprendre ce qui se passait, j'ouvrais la porte, une nouvelle fois le couloir s'étala devant moi, je sorti doucement de peur de tomber, puis avançait, je voulais faire le moins de bruit possible, mais les new rock n'aidait pas, mais si quelqu'un de venait avec de mauvaise intentions se présentait, elle pourrait lui mettre un coup de pied bien placé, le remettrait à sa place. Soudain une chose déboula d'un couloir, une chose que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, sa avait une apparence masculine, mais le visage était allongé, est de couleur jaunâtre, les yeux étaient immenses, noirs et globuleux, il portait un habit beige surmonté d'une grande cape brune. J'hurlais, à m'en faire exploser les cordes vocales, à m'en déchirer les poumons. Mon cri ameuta toute l'étrange population de ce lieu. Des enfants certains d'apparence humaine d'autre non, quand soudain, je vis se que jamais je n'aurais crus voire dans la réalité, un extraterrestre, parce que cela ne pouvait être que cela, se fraya un passage au milieu de la foule, j'était debout tétanisé au milieu d'une cinquantaine de visages qui m'observait. La petite créature verte, vint se placer devant moi.

Yoda, je me nomme, vous inquiété vous ne devez pas, en sécurité vous êtes…

Voilà maintenant, votre avis serait grandement apprécié ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, merci pour vos reviews, les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre, par contre j'ai un problème j'ai pas d'idée pour le titre! Je pensais à _Une intrue dans star wars_, mais si vous avez d'autres idées se serait pas plus mal lol

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Je m'étais enfui, je courrais à en perdre haleine, je voyais la porte de ma chambre, je décidais d'y rentrer le plus vite possible, je poussais une table contre la porte, comme si elle allait changer quelque chose ! Des cous furent tapés, une voix calme me parlait

Aller ouvrer cette porte, vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous !

Non ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Comment je suis arrivé ici !

Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, je vis alors la table bougé et se reculer vers le fond de la chambre, et la porte s'ouvrir. Un homme rentra, les cheveux brun clair, une barbe naissante et les yeux d'un bleu limpide, il portait la même tenue que le monstre. Je me terrais dans un coin de ma chambre tout contre le radiateur, l'homme regarda autour de lui ses yeux étaient rieur, il observait mes posters il s'arrêta particulièrement sur celui d'Hayden Christensen dans le rôle d'Anakin. Et puis d'un cou j'ai crus comprendre, Yoda et puis ces tenues c'était sûrement un congrès star wars ! Je me relevais lentement et puis une autre idée me frappa, et si j'était carrément dans star wars ! Je regardais le potentiel jedi devant moi et je murmurais :

Obi Wan ?

Il se retourna et me scruta, et acquiesça silencieusement

Votre tenue et étrange, jeune humaine, ainsi que votre chambre…

Comment je suis arrivé ici ! Et pourquoi ma chambre aussi, est arrivée ici !

Votre chambre a simplement été parfaitement clonée, et vous avez été simplement amené, car cela était votre destin

Vous êtes fou

Fut la seul chose que je réussi à articuler, il montra le poster d'Anakin et s'exclama :

C'est comme cela que va être Anakin dans quelques années ?

Oui, répondis-je machinalement, mais il a quel âge, j'en suis à quel moment de l'histoire

Il me regarda fixement et je le senti pénétrer dans mon esprit, je m'avançais vers lui menaçante :

Cessez sa toute suite ! Et répondez moi !

Il me sourit, apparemment amusé par mon comportement :

J'ai 18 ans et vous ? demanda une voix amusé

Je me retournais à une vitesse qui m'étonna moi-même, il se tenait devant moi, celui qui m'avait fait tellement rêvé et il était encore plus beau en vrai ! Il avait pourtant cet air arrogant qui au ciné le rendant sexy, mais en vrai me donnait en vie de le gifler ! Physiquement il était tout simplement à tomber, des yeux de la couleur de l'eau après la pluie (Nda : vive princesse bride), sa tresse tombait négligemment sur son épaule, et ses cheveux court dégageait magnifiquement son fin visage encore adolescent. Mais se regard, je ne le supportait pas ! Et je répondis sur le même ton :

17 ans

Obi Wan observait alternativement le poster et son padawan, ce qui le fit lui-même tourné la tête, il s'observa un instant puis haussa les épaules et dit :

Maître, Yoda m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir ?

Oui, je voudrais que tu fasses visiter à cette jeune personne, sa nouvelle maison !

Je sursautais à ses mots :

Ah mais non, je ne suis pas d'accord j'ai une vie moi, des amis, une famille je VEUX retourné chez moi !

Je crains que se soit malheureusement impossible ! votre destin et d'y voir plus claire dans le mien ! s'exclama Anakin

Je me retournai de nouveau vers Anakin, et le fusillait du regard, j'avais envie de lui dire tu vas finir dans une armure complètement défiguré et tu vas tué ton maître ici là, mais une main soudain posé sur ma bouche m'en empêcha, main que je mordis violemment, le propriétaire poussa un petit cris et se tint la main, subissant mes foudres :

Non, mais sa va pas faut vous faire soigné !

L'élu riait, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voyait Obi Wan, se faire mordre et enguirlander, par une fille et encore moins par une fille vêtu aussi étrangement. Je le fusillais du regard également ce qui le calma un peu et il afficha un petit air supérieur qui voulait dire 'tu crois que tu me fais peur, je suis l'élu, et toi t'as l'air aussi fort que Jar Jar Binks, c'est pas parce que tu tiens tête à mon maître que tu peux me tenir tête' (nda : il est super expressif son air arrogant quand même lol).

Allez, en route pour la visite guidée jeune fille ! s'exclama Anakin

Non, je veux rentrer chez moi !

Vous ne pouvez pas, mon maître vous l'a dit !

Oui, mais l'on ne m'a toujours pas expliqué, la véritable raison ! m'indignais-je

Vous êtes là, pour nous aider sans rien nous dévoiler du future, à ne pas faire des erreurs qui ne seraient pas réparables…

En gros, c'était moi qui devais empêcher Anakin de devenir Dark Vador ! Ils auraient dû me donner quelques choses d'encore plus simple, genre tuer Palpatine et la j'ai eu une idée qui sur le moment me parut géniale :

Et bien pour empêcher, le future de devenir sombre, il anéantir Palpatine !

Palpatine, mais c'est un homme bon !

Ah, non toi chut, tu es le dernier à pouvoir en jugé ! Palpatine est un seigneur Sith du nom de Dark Sidious, si vous le détruisez, vous n'aurez aucun problème ! assurais-je confiante

Etes-vous sur de ce que vous avancez ? me demanda Obi Wan

Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous mentir, attendez…

Je me retournais et cherchait dans mon bordel le programme du cinéma, l'ouvrait à la page de Star Wars et le tendit à Obi Wan, puisque l'autre chose arrogante n'avait pas le droit de savoir, voilà ce qui était inscrit :

_Alors que la guerre des clones faits rage, une franche hostilité oppose désormais le chancelier Palpatine au conseil Jedi. Anakin Skywalker, jeune chevalier Jedi, hésite sur la conduite à tenir. Tenté par le côté obscur de la Force, il prête allégeance au maléfique Dark Sidious et devient Dark Vador. Les seigneurs Sith préparent leur revanche, qui commence par l'extermination des Jedi. Seuls rescapés du massacre, Yoda et Obi Wan se lancent à la poursuite des Sith. La traque se conclut par un spectaculaire combat au sabre entre Anakin et Obi Wan, qui décidera du sort de la galaxie._

Les yeux d'Obi Wan s'agrandirent, lorsqu'il vit à coté du texte, une photo d'Anakin et une photo de Dark Vador ou en dessous était inscrit : _Place au seigneur Vador_.

Il regarda son padawan, il était si influençable… Il froissa le programme et parti à grand pas, préparé une équipe, pour l'extermination du Chancelier. L'élu me regarda :

Bien, maintenant que vous avez résolut les problèmes du futur, nous allons résoudre les problèmes du présent à commencer par votre tenue !

Ma tenue et très bien comme elle est ! m'exclamais-je furieuse

Il me regarda de haut en bas et dit d'un ton malicieux qui me fit rougir :

Ce n'est pas qu'elle me déplait, mais elle est trop provocante…

Il sourit mauvaisement, il savait qu'il me plaisait et il allait en jouer rien qu'à son regard cela se voyait, je le haïssais pour ça ! Il me mena dans une salle ou une femme à la peau bleue, m'attendait probablement, deux tentacules sortaient de sa tête, et ses yeux myosotis m'observaient soigneusement, elle portait une robe mauve clair largement fendu des deux coté pour lui permettre d'être libre de mouvement sans paraître provoquant, le haut de la robe ne comportait pas de manches et il remontait jusqu'au cou. Une cape était négligemment jetée sur ses épaules, elle était mauve foncé :

Je vous présente maître Gaïa, maître Gaïa est membre du conseil, c'est la première femme à y être parvenus, dit respectueusement Ani

Je me nomme Zillah, ajoutais-je

De cette femme il dégageait une sorte d'aura protectrice.

Bonjour, suivez-moi, nous allons vous trouvez une tenue, disons plus convenable.

Anakin attendit à la sorti, il avait ordre, pour cette journée de ne pas me perdre de vue, à l'intérieur se trouvait un nombre incalculable de robe, toute identique, sauf qu'elle était dans absolument toutes les couleurs possible et imaginable. Elle m'observa de nouveau, et me dit :

Que diriez-vous d'une vert forêt elle irait bien avec vos yeux.

Non ! Vous parlez comme ma mère !

Et ce fut à ce moment là précis, que je me rendis conte, que plus jamais, je n'allais la revoir, ni elle ni mes amis, je me forgeais un masque s'impassibilité et de froideur, et murmurais :

Une noire fera très bien l'affaire…

Je ressorti vêtu ainsi, n'adressant même pas un regard pour mon accompagnateur…

* * *

**RAR : **

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life** : merci de te soutenir, je te rassure pour le gotique, j'aime bien le look, mais dans l'histoire il ne sera présent que dans le début de l'histoire, j'ai un peu tous les style vestimentaires, j'ai choisit celui là parce je trouvais sa amusant d'imaginé ça dans star wars lol genre Anakin en goth ! Enfin bref j'espère que tu as aimé le deuxième chapitre !

**jedigirl2**: merci, te voilà servi pour la suite

**chise** : Si seulement sa m'étais arrivé je crois que je serais devenir hystèrique, t'imagines Anakin en cher et en os devant toi (attention pas de bave sur le clavier lol). Comme tu as pu remarqué il est dans se chapitre !

Une review serait toujours autant apprécié, et une idée pour le titre également !


	3. Chapter 3

Blabla de l'auteur : Les pensés de Zillah sont en italiques, je suis contente que mon idée vous plaise, je n'étais, vraiment pas sûre ! les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre

Chapitre 3

Quelques jours plus tard, je devais me rendre devant le conseil, il venait d'éliminer Palpatine et voulais me voir, j'avançais au centre de la salle, tous les regards tournés vers moi, c'est alors que Yoda prit la parole :

L'entraînement Jedi, suivre tu devras, bien que âgé tu sois !

J'ai jamais aimé le sport, je ne serais jamais assez forte, je ne serais jamais une jedi !

De confiance en toi tu as besoin, et d'un maître pour de surveiller aussi.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je m'étais toujours arrangé pour ne pas avoir à faire sport, ce n'était pas un mini extraterrestre vert qui allait m'y forcer !

Ki-Adi-Mundi, être son maître tu veux bien ?

Je regardait un à un tous les membre du conseil, je ne connaissais que Obi Wan et Yoda. Un extraterrestre se leva, il avait la peau rosée et à la tête allongée, une barbe blanche poussait le long de son menton.

J'accepte, dit il simplement

Sa n'allait pas se passer comme ça moi je voulais rentrer chez moi, je ne voulais pas devenir Jedi :

Ah, mais trop pas ! (nda : si si je parle vraiment comme ça lol, je reprends de mon vocabulaire des expressions, ne vous inquiétez pas de la tournure des phrases). Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je ne veux pas devenir un jedi, vos commandements ne me plaisent pas !

Et quels sont-ils ? demanda Ki-Adi-Mundi

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix_. _Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance_. _Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité_. _Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie_. _Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force_.

Elle n'est pas irrécupérable, il faut juste lui apprendre l'autorité, assura celui qui devait être mon maître

Ma mère n'a pas réussit ce n'est pas vous qui allez me l'inculquer ! répliquais je furieusement

Un peu de respect ! s'exclama Mace Windu

Et bien c'est décidé, Ki-Adi-Mundi sera ton maître, Anakin te montreras pour les entraînement…, commença Obi Wan

Ah mais non, pas lui il est arrogant ! il se croit supérieur à tout !

C'est pour cela je suppose qu'un portrait de lui est affiché dans votre chambre, ajouta malicieusement Obi Wan ce qui me cloua le bec

Je sorti de la salle en rougissant, l'élu était juste derrière la porte. Il me toisa, je suis assez mince, pas du tout faite pour me battre, il sourit, d'un sourire moqueur, Ki-Adi-Mundi sorti à ma suite et dit d'une voix calme :

Je dois partir, pour effectuer une mission de la plus haute importance, en attendant Anakin et Obi Wan t'aideront.

Alors vous me refilez à des gens, comme ça, sans me demandez mon avis ! Vous n'avez l'impression d'abusez.

Il me regarda, tourna le dos et ajouta :

Tu as trop de colère en toi !

Je lui tirais magistralement la langue, action qui surprit l'élu (nda : de quoi on sais plus très bien lol).

Tu es trop puérile également ! s'exclama le jedi sans pour autant s'être retourné.

Je me renfrognais, puis fit demi tour, droit dans ma chambre, mais Anakin m'attrapa le bras et s'exclama :

Direction salle d'entraînement !

Non ! J'aime pas me battre je suis pacifiste, mentis-je, peace and love, faites l'amour pas la guerre !

Les jedis ne tombent pas amoureux, dit-il

Je m'arrêtais brusquement et explosais littéralement de rire, arrivant à peine à articuler le nom 'Padmé'. Il me toisa durement, je n'étais pas censé savoir ça, de plus je n'aimais pas Padmé, c'était une conne ! Puis, il me traîna jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Je fis tout pour lui compliquer la tache, je traînais les pieds, à la fin il en eut assez, il me souleva sans aucune difficulté, et me jeta sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, je m'écriais :

Lâche moi, toute suite, je te préviens…

Tu crois me faire peur, que vas-tu me faire si je ne te lâche pas !

Je… je mords ! Et puis je griffe !

Mes pauvres arguments n'eurent pour effet que de le faire rire, avec ma force surhumaine, je lui martelais le dos de coup de poings, ce qui ne le fit même pas ralentir !

Il va t'en falloir des heures d'entraînements, pour arriver à me faire mal ! se moqua t-il

Lâche moi, je sais marcher !

Jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement ?

Oui ! mentis-je

Promis ?

…

Menteuse !

Je me tus, que répondre, arrivé à la salle d'entraînement, il me lâcha lourdement et je tombais à plat ventre comme une pierre.

Espèce de malade ! Tu crois qu'sa se fait !

Il fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu, et prit un sabre et me le lança. Il se mit en garde et dit d'un ton sans appelle :

Debout !

Je suis pas ton chien !

Je me levais de mauvaise grâce, et regardait étrangement l'arme, comment sa marchait, il y a un bouton ?

Concentre toi ! Sens la force, dit-il doucement

_La force ! Quelle force, j'en ai jamais eu moi_ ! pensais-je

Allez, tu n'es pas assez concentré, vide ton esprit, détend toi…

Je le regardais, il paraissait si calme, si… si beau ! _Rougis pas, rougis pas_. Je tentais vainement de resté calme, il s'impatientait :

Mais qu'est ce qui te perturbe ?

_Toi_

Rien, mais, sur terre sa existe pas sa ! Je sais pas comment on s'en sert et puis la patience sa na jamais été mon fort !

Pendant que je m'énervais, je vis la lame du sabre sortir, elle était bleue, _c'est d'un commun,_ je ne bougeais plus, comment sa se maniait ! Voyant que je commençais à paniquer, il se mit derrière moi, et posa ses mains sur les mienne pour me montrer comment bien le maintenir, _restez calme, il y a juste anakin derrière toi, tout collé contre toi, il sent bon, ses mains son douce, chut zillah chut ! _Il me montra un ou deux gestes. Puis il me dit de m'entrainé car je n'avais pas beaucoup d'entraînement physique.

A la fin de la journée, je ne sentais plus mes jambes et encore moins mes bras, et ce serait tous les jours comme ça ! Je pensais que jamais je n'y survivrais. J'appris par la suite que mon maître partais très souvent et que je ne le verrais que rarement, et que se serait Obi Wan, qui s'occuperait le plus souvent de moi.

Un soir alors que je rentrais dans ma chambre, je regardais les photos éparpillées, tous ses visages souriants, plus jamais je ne les reverrais…, Candice, Oriane, Kris, Cyril, Manon, Mélanie… Ils me manquaient horriblement, je ressorti la carte qu'il m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, leur petit mot, ce fut la goutte de trop je me mis à pleuré le plus silencieusement que je pouvais, j'avais mal partout à cause des entraînements, je n'avais pas un seul ami, seul Obi Wan se montrais gentil avec moi, mes vrais amis me manquaient horriblement tous nos rires. J'étais assise par terre contre la porte de mon armoire, les mains encerclant mes genoux, pathétique petite chose qui pleure sur son passé, c'est ainsi que Anakin me découvrit…

RAR :

**Lilichan-Fir** : Merci, pour ton soutien, et tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus !

**Chise** : J'espère que le 3 ta plu, moi je l'ai beaucoup aimé, bien que j'aie trouvé que Anakin se laissait trop facilement entraîné dans le coté obscur ! Enfin bref, je le préfère aussi dans le 3 mais il fallait qu'il soit plus jeune pour le début !

**jedigirl2** : merci beaucoup, j'espère que j'ai été assez rapide pour toi lol

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life******: lol c'est tout a fait sa, oh oui qu'elle en a j'aimerais bien être à sa place ! j'espère que la suite t'a plu !


	4. Chapter 4

Blabla de l'auteur : bonjour à tous, alors je voulais vous dire que je pars camper à la fin de la semaine, pendant une semaine, donc il n'y aura pas de mise à jour avant la semaine d'après (c'est moi ou il y a beaucoup de fois semaines lol). Enfin bref c'était pour vous mettre au courant j'espère avoir plein de gentilles review quand je rentre (yeux de chiens battus). Merci d'avance à tous et puis passez de bonne vancances !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Je relevais la tête, ma vue brouillé par mes larmes, d'un revers de mains j'essuyais mes yeux, et regardait Anakin, je tournais brusquement la tête, mais c'était trop tard, il m'avait vu, je ne voulais pas parler, je savais que ma voix tremblerais, mais il ne parti pas, il s'accroupit en face de moi et dit maladroitement :

-Ca va ?

La question me parut tellement stupide, qu'elle m'arracha un sourire amer, je le fixai et murmurai :

-Est-ce que sa à l'air d'aller…

-Très bien je vais reformuler ma question, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Alors là, je crus que j'allais m'étouffer, mais je répondit quand même, sentant une rage parcourir mes veines :

-Ce qui ne vas pas ? Je suis toute seul ici, vous m'avez arraché à ma famille et à mes amis, qui doivent être mort d'inquiétude, pour m'amener, pour que je vous prévienne de ce qui allait arriver ! Alors que n'importe quel clampin, aurait pu vous renseigné ! Moi, j'aimais bien ma pitoyable vie ! Je venais d'avoir mon BEP ! (nda : J'ai mon BEP, J'ai mon BEP… :)) Je veux revoir les gens qui conte pour moi, vous n'êtes que fiction vous !

Une fois que j'eu fini ma tirade, je fixai l'élu, ses yeux c'était assombri.

-Alors de un, nous ne sommes pas fiction comme tu as pu le constater, de deux tu as été choisi, personne n'y peut rien… et de trois c'est quoi un BEP ?

-Un brevet d'enseignement professionnel, c'est un diplôme, en secrétariat dans mon cas, répondis-je sans réfléchir

-Ah, et sa consiste en quoi ?

Je me rendis conte, qu'il était curieux de mon monde et puis il avait aussi trouver le moyen de me faire penser à autre chose. Je lui répondis à nouveau, puis il se leva et fit le tour de ma chambre jetant des coups d'œil à certain objet, il s'arrêta à mon ordinateur et s'exclama :

-C'est une antiquité !

Il appuya sur le bouton, pour le faire fonctionner, je m'étonnais qu'il marche, mais après tous, il avait l'électricité, c'était logique ! Lorsque mon fond d'écran apparut, je senti mon cœur se serré, mon fond d'écran était un montage de tous mes amis, me souriant, il fixa l'écran détaillant chaque personne et déclara :

-Vos tenues sont si étranges ! Les filles sont si provocantes !

-Nos tenues, sont normales, et nous ne sommes pas provocantes ! objectais-je

-Mais, enfin, regarde les décolletés, et puis même regarde la jupe que tu portes sur cette photo ! Elle est trouée !

-C'est stylé ! m'insurgeais-je

Le reste de la nuit, je lui parlais de la terre, de notre mode de vie, je lui fis même écouter, ma musique, qu'il qualifia de bruit. Il se dirigea ensuite vers mes dvd, je remerciais le ciel, que ma mère n'est pas voulue m'acheter les « Star Wars », il prit un Harry Potter, et m'interrogea du regard, je le mis dans le lecteur, de toute façon je n'avais aucune chaîne de télé.

-C'est un film, c'est tourné par des acteurs et sa raconte l'histoire d'un sorcier dans une école de magie…

-Nous n'avons qu'a le regarder, proposa t-il

Je me callais à un bout du lit et lui à l'autre, lorsque le film démarra la nuit était déjà bien avancé, c'est pour cet raison que je m'endormis comme une masse à peine 10 minutes après le début. Au petit matin un cri me réveilla, j'ouvrais les yeux avec grande peine et je vis Anakin à deux centimètre de mon visage, nous nous exclamâmes en même temps :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là !

-Tu t'es rapproché pendant la nuit !

-Arrête de répéter tous ce que je dis !

Après se dialogue en commun,et un sourire mutuelle,il voulut se dégager, mais j'étais allongé sur sa cape, ce qui fit qu'il retomba sur moi, ce fut se moment que choisit Obi Wan pour rentré dans la pièce !

-Mais qu'est ce que… ?

Voilà que nous virions au rouge pivoine, pendant que Anakin bredouillait :

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez maître

-Ah est qu'est ce que je crois !

Pendant se moment ou les secondes parurent duré des heures, je me décidais à éjecter Anakin à coté de moi !

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais dans la chambre de Zillah ?

-Euh… ont parlaient ! hésita Anakin

-Dans cette position ? questionna t-il visiblement furieux

-Il est tombé ! ajoutais-je

-Sur vous, comme c'est étrange ! s'exclamaObi Wan ironiquement,Anakin debout, va prendre une douche froide

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, tu m'avais habitué à mieux...

Une fois sorti, Obi Wan, me regarda et dit :

-Je ne sais pas, comment c'est sur votre système, mais dans le notre, et comme vous le savez, il n'y a aucun amour possible !

-Dans mon système, ça fait longtemps que l'amour il est mort ! répliquais-je furieusement

-Et que faisait Anakin dans votre chambre !

-On regardait un film, on c'est endormi, et puis dans la nuit on à du bougé, et puis lorsqu'il a voulu bouger, il est retomber sur moi ! Fin de l'histoire il y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat ! m'insurgeais-je, sondez-moi vous verrez que je dis la vérité !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, son regard se radouci, il me croyait.

-Je suis désolé…

-Oh, mais se n'est rien, répliquais-je ironiquement, ici tout le monde me croit, mais personne ne me fait confiance ! Je dis tué Palpatine, on le fais, je dis c'était un concours de circonstance on se méfie !

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous que l'amour est mort sur votre planète ? demanda t-il

-Parce que c'est la réalité, sur Terre, il n'y a pas besoin d'aimer quelqu'un pour coucher avec, juste de le désirer… Les femmes dans mon monde ne sont pas toujours respectées, elles sont parfois considérées comme des objets, dont on se sert puis que l'on jette, ou bien comme de la marchandise…

-C'est abominable…, s'étonna t-il

-C'est ma planète…, affirmais-je

Enfin bref, l'incident est clos, Vous pouvez prendre votre petit déjeuner et vous lavez, l'entraînement commence dans une heure !

A par cet incident, les jours passèrent et se ressemblaient, ma forme physique s'améliorait, les entraînements devenaient plus long et plus dur mais je m'adaptais, j'avais aussi le droit à de longue séance de méditation pendant lesquelles je m'ennuyais affreusement, Anakin et moi, devenions amis, mais on ne cessait pas de se charrier mutuellement ce qui agaçait au plus au point nos maîtres, surtout lorsque je scandais dans tout le temple « Ni dieux, Ni maître ». Les entraînements devenaient des joutes verbales, et les méditations un jeu qui consistait à déconcentrer l'autre… Souvent il m'agaçait au plus haut point, mais d'autre fois il faisait se sourire (nda : vous voyez de quel sourire je veux parler, le petit sourire que seul les garçons savent faire, celui auquel aucune fille ne résiste… lol), et bizarrement je me souvenais plus pourquoi je lui en voulais…

Je croyais avoir tout régler, en tuant Palpatine, mais je ne savais pas encore à quel point je me trompais…

* * *

**RAR : **

**Chise** : Non, effectivement je n'aime, pas Padmé, pour moi elle est responsable en partie de la chute d'Anakin (enfin c'est mon point de vue !). En tous vas passe de bonnes vacances, et j'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps (je n'ai plus conscience du temps depuis que je suis en vacances lol)

**Tania** : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life**: Non, elle y arrive, pas sa marche jamais lol le cerveau il arrête pas les rougissement intempestifs ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, l'acteur à été remarquablement bien choisit lol (tu as vu la maison sur l'océan avec hayden christensen également ? Si c'est pas le cas cour le louer !)

**Lyane**: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que j'ai été assez rapide et que se chapitre t'as plus, et puis le caractère de zillah ne va pas s'améliorer étant donné que je m'inspire du mien ! lol

**pititsly **: J'espère qu'elle te plait ma new fic lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Un jour mon maître me jugea prête, pour l'accompagné dans une mission : un sénateur devait être conduit sur Dorin, le voyage n'était pas dangereux, et me ferait sortir de Coruscant. Nous étions quatre à partir Ki-Adi-Mundi, Holly (une Jedi à la peau bleue et aux étranges yeux dorée) ainsi que son ancien padawan Bragal ; lui je ne l'avais jamais vu, et j'en fus surprise lorsqu'il m'apparut enfin juste avant le décollage. A ce moment là, je paniquais, sur Terre je n'avais jamais prit l'avion, alors un vaisseau spatial ! Anakin à mes cotés me rassurait me disant qu'il n'y avait que très rarement des accidents à moins de se faire attaquer.

Enfin Bref j'en reviens à Bragal, il était l'opposé parfait d'Anakin, il avait les cheveux d'un noir d'encre semi long légèrement en bataille et les yeux métalliques, mais pourtant très chaleureux, il arborait un sourire qui me fit fondre instantanément. Anakin conscient de mon état, se retournant pour voir ce qui le provoquait, il posa de nouveau son regard sur moi, un sourire moqueur étirant sa bouche, et s'exclama haut et fort :

-Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité !

Je sorti instantanément de ma rêverie et me mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre une petite claque derrière la tête de mon ami.

-Sereine d'abord je ne l'ai jamais été ! m'insurgeai-je

-Et nos lois tu t'en moque, je sais, continua t-il a ma place,

Bragal s'arrêta à nos cotés, et nous salua

-Bonjour, je me nomme Bragal, toi tu dois être Anakin Skywalker ?

-Oui, répondit celui-ci agréablement surpris

-Et, toi tu dois être… non en faite je ne sais pas du tout ! s'exclama t-il, Quel est ton nom jeune Padawan

Sa voix était ensorcelante, et je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à moi, et je bredouillais sous le regard surpris de l'élu

-Z… Zi…llah

-Ah, on m'a parlé de toi, un caractère bien trempé ! affirma t-il, j'aime les gens qui ont de la réparti

_Il était où dans le film celui-là ! Il est trop trop beau ! _

-Allez on embarque, annonça la voix d'Obi Wan

Nous nous dirigions vers le vaisseau, le sénateur venait d'arriver, mon regard ne quittait pas le nouveau venu, ce qui commençait à agacer sérieusement Anakin. Le voyage d'aller se passa sans encombre, le sénateur arriva à bon port, une autre équipe irait le chercher d'ici un mois.

Le voyage de retour fut quand à lui mouvementé, tout d'abord Yoda nous envoya un message qui était celui-là :

« La sénatrice Amidala attaqué a été, la voir vous devez, sur Alderaan, ou visite elle rendait à Breha Organa »

Anakin fut bouleversé, et pressa tout le monde, pour aller voir sa précieuse Padmé, cette attaque me parut étrange, puisque normalement elle marquait le début du deuxième épisode et la monté au pouvoir de Palpatine qui étais lui hors d'état de nuire.

Je réfléchissais à qui avait pu commanditer cet attentat puis je me repassais les épisodes dans la tête, les personnages importants qui n'avaient pas été éliminé était Grievious et le conte Dooku. Ils ont peut-être réorganisé le coté obscur. Je me levais furieuse contre moi-même. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide de les oublier, bien sur il était déjà recherché, et l'alliance séparatiste j'aurais pu depuis bien longtemps leur dire qui c'était ! Ma colère était t-elle que des petits objets c'était mis à léviter autour de moi. J'étais tellement absorbé par ma colère, que je n'avais pas entendu Bragal entrer dans la pièce

-Trop de colère, dit-il moqueur

Je me retournais surprise, faisant tomber les objets.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'était pas un reproche mais uns constatation, répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules

Je fronçais les sourcils, c'était anormale comme réaction, il me jaugea puis reprit :

-La colère si elle est maîtrisée peut-être utile, bénéfique jamais, mais utile, en plus tu es en colère contre toi-même pas contre quelqu'un…

Je me détendis.

-Que fais-tu là ? demandais-je soudain intrigué par sa présence

-Je venais te voir, dit-il

J'étais surprise mais ne dit rien, j'attendait qu'il poursuive, après une phrase comme sa, il faut une suite, alors j'attendais, mais apparemment, les règles n'étaient pas les même, alors je me décidais à reparler, tentant vainement de garder mon visage impassible :

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu viens bien de la terre ?

-Euh... oui

La question me prit par surprise.

-Et bien, je trouve cette civilisation for intéressante, j'aimerai bien en apprendre plus.

Je le fixai, il avait un air candide, que je trouvais absolument irrésistible.

-Et bien que veux-tu savoir ?

-Vos coutumes, vos tenues vestimentaires, vos langages !

Il avait plein de questions, et nous allions bientôt arriver.

-Là, le temps nous manque, mais si cela t'intéresse vraiment tu peux passer me voir au temple nous en parleront, j'ai des photos et même de la musique ! affirmais-je avec joie

-Nous allons atterrir ! s'exclama Holly qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Nous nous levâmes pour aller prendre place à l'avant du vaisseau, lorsque je rentrais, je vis que Anakin était nerveux, il allait revoir Padmé, il était si pressé et inquiet en même temps qu'il tremblait légèrement. Je posais une main sur son épaule et murmurai dans son oreille :

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas avoir un infarctus mon grand, faut de calmer tu vas la voir ta Padmé avec laquelle tu n'as pas le droit d'être...

Il releva la tête vers moi et me foudroya du regard, pendant que j'explosais de rire et m'asseyait à ses coté, ses regards assassins durèrent jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à la chambre de la sénatrice.

Elle était éveillée, apparemment consciente de notre venue, elle portait une écharpe au bras droit, et avait plusieurs ecchymoses à plusieurs endroits du corps, rien de grave en somme.

-Ani ! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement, sa me fait plaisir de te revoir, sa fait si longtemps

Jar Jar Binks qui était à ses coté sauta en l'air et s'exclama à son tour

-Miré amigo, Padmé mal, mais Missa content voir voussi !

-Nous aussi nous sommes content de te voir Jar Jar, assura Obi Wan

-Comment vas-tu Padmé, sais tu qui t'as fait sa ?

-Je vais bien, il me faut juste un peu de repos, c'est un groupe de gens, l'un des leurs a dit qu'ils se nommaient : Les insuperabilis. Ils ne voulaient pas me tuer, ils voulaient juste, je pense, se faire connaître...

-Ma foi, il va falloir en informer le conseil, dit Obi Wan et faire des recherches, je vais m'en occuper. Aurais-tu des informations Zillah sur le sujet ?

Je me retournais, et Padmé me remarqua alors et me détailla, alors que je prenais la parole :

-Et bien, les membres de la fédération du commerce qui maintienne le blocus sur Naboo, sont les chefs séparatistes...

-Autres choses ? insista t-il

-Euh..., ah oui, une armée de clone et construite sur Kamino, soi disant pour la république, mais elle obéissait en faite à Palpatine et elle peut être dangereuse, il faut la détruire...

-Kamino, où est-ce ? demanda Obi Wan, je ne connais pas cette planète

-Elle se situe au-delà de la bordure extérieure, laisse-moi terminé ! m'énervais-je

-Très bien je me tais, dit-il à la fois amuser et agacé par mon comportement

-Donc, les clones, sont fait à partir d'un chasseur de prime nommé Jango Fett, il risque de prendre la fuite, et laisse le faire, à la fin de cette course poursuite sur Génosis, tu risques d'être fait prisonnier.

-Mais maitenant que Palpatine est mort peut-être les clones pourraient nous être utile ? proposa Bragal

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas, cela change tout, admis-je

-Très bien, j'irais donc sur cette planète et dirais au conseil d'envoyer les jedis pour capturer les chefs séparatistes ! Cette fois-ci c'est tout ?

-Oui, je crois... commençais-je, NON ! Oh mon dieu, j'allais oublier quelque chose d'important, Anakin écoute moi bien, et promet moi de ne pas faire de bétise.

Je me tournais vers lui et plantais mes yeux émeraude dans les siens bleus. Il fit un bref signe de tête et attendis :

Ta mère, elle à épouser un cultivateur nommé Clieg Lars, mais des barbares l'ont capturé, si tu veux qu'elle est une chance de survivre il faut que nous partions maintenant !

Aux fur et à mesure de mon récit ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et son regard assombri.

-Avant d'aller ou que se soit, il faut amené la sénatrice sur Naboo, nos ennemis pourrait décider d'achever leur travail, dit Holly

-Exacte, c'est pourquoi, la sénatrice viendra avec nous, se sont des braves gens il l'accueilleront le temps d'aller secourir Shmi, assurai-je

_Ou alors je tue Padmé ce qui réglerait pas mal de problème, j'espère que Bragal vas nous accompagné..._

-Non, il est hors de question de laisser la sénatrice seul, Bragal ira sur Naboo, et vous deux irait si possible secourir Shmi, ordonna Holly d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

* * *

_RAR_ :

**pitite-sly**: Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et puis parfois le hasard fais bien les choses...

**Chtite Coccinelle** : Je te remercie de ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur lol, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

**Tania** : Contente que sa t'es plu !

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life** : De rien c'est un plaisir, je te remercie pour tes compliments, ah si seulement toute cette histoire était vrai lol !

**Hatsuko** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue !

**Lyane** : Tu as le mérite de m'avoir fait réfléchir, je me suis demandé, si je n'allais pas te demander de venir, je pense que nous allons si tu le veux bien collaboré pour la suite. Oui tu as raison sur nos héros, ils sont tous un peu comme nous !

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteur_ : Voilà une fic que je vous conseille vivement de lire, elle est écrite par une de mes revieweuses, et elle est vraiment fantastique elle se nomme : L'union fait la force voilà son adresse : http/ résumé : Pour toute la galaxie,Altaë évoque une planète légendaire, abritant le tout aussi mythique Clan des Sorcières d'Altaë. Maîtrisant la Force et grâce à elle les Eléments, elles seraient de redoutables guerrières...Les légendes contiennent souvent une part de vérité... 


	6. Chapter 6

Blabla de l'auteuse : _Vous avez sûrement remarquer qu'au début du chapitre précédent j'ai fait une erreur, je dis que nous partons à 4 et finalement nous sommes 6 dans le vaisseau, je suis donc désolé de cette erreur et vous demande de me pardonner (demande sa à genoux avec une pitite larme au coin de l'œil droit lol). Faites comme si il avait toujours était question que Obi Wan et Anakin viennent, si vous voyez d'autres erreurs, signalez les moi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Alors que Bragal, partait en compagnie de Padmé, et que je maudissais intérieurement Holly, et lui jetais des regards noir dès que nos chemins se croisaient, Anakin et moi partions en direction de Tatooine, sauver si elle le pouvait encore la mère celui-ci, notre humeur à tous deux étaient morose : lui en plus de s'inquiété pour sa mère, se faisait du souci pour sa précieuse Padmé (_beurk !_).

Une fois sur la planète, R2D2 et C3PO voulurent rester dans le vaisseau, nous, nous dirigions immédiatement vers la maison de Clieg Lars, qui nous indiqua la route à suivre, nous disant que la situation était désespéré, ne voulant pas l'admettre Anakin prit une moto des sables et se lança à sa recherche, je voulus venir avec lui, je me souvenais que trop bien du massacre qu'il avait perpétré !

Lorsqu'il sorti en douce de la maison, je le suivit pensant être discrète jusqu'au moment ou il se retourna brusquement alors que je me trouvais à moins d'un mètre de lui, surprise je fis un bond, il leva les yeux au ciel et me demanda :

-Si tu voulais venir pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas demandé ?

-Parce que je croyais que tu allais refuser… Alors je peux venir ?

-Non ! Cette affaire ne te concerne en rien, c'est ma mère c'est à moi seul d'aller la secourir ! affirma t-il

Ce fut mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Puis me mit à courir en direction de la moto, surpris il ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis alors que je m'y assis, il me rattrapa, je m'accrochais au guidon, nouveau levage de yeux au ciel :

-Zillah descend, tu sais très bien que tu ne gagneras pas ! s'exclama t-il lascivement

-On pari ? demandais-je sournoisement

-Je suis plus fort que toi, si je le voulais tu serais déjà par terre à la seconde où je te parle !

-Je viendrais avec toi, même si y faut que je cours derrière la moto !

-Mais tu as quel age ? s'exclama t-il exaspéré

-19 ans, répondis-je avec un grand sourire

-Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tans à venir, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, c'est ça n'est ce pas,tu veux m'empêcher de faire quelque chose ? devina t-il

Je fus tellement surprise, que je relâchais le guidon, chose à ne surtout pas faire ! Il m'attrapa.

-Maintenant tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais !

-Non… mais je viens avec toi !

-Très bien…, abandonna t-il

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, il me dit de ne pas bouger, j'attendis donc avec l'inquiétude de le voir sortir ivre de vengeance et de haine, quelques minutes plus tard je le vis sortir sa mère dans les bras, le visage inquiet mais quelque peu soulagé. Nous repartîmes sans bruit vers, sa maison, une fois arriver, il passa la nuit à son chevet lui épongeant le front, je restais quelques instants auprès de lui, puis m'endormis dans le fauteuil. Me laissant sombrer dans le royaume des rêves.

Le lendemain les soleils me réveillèrent tôt, je m'étirais et ouvrit les yeux pour vois Anakin endormit sur le lit de sa mère, elle était réveillé, elle paraissait faible, mais elle était vivante, elle caressait les cheveux d'Anakin en souriant tendrement. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me souri, dans ses yeux je vis de la gratitude, au fond d'elle-même elle devais savoir que sa n'aurait pas du se passer comme cela, je lui rendit son sourire, mais je me senti mal, je l'avais oublié, elle aurait pu mourir, _j'aurais du m'en souvenir, dès que je suis arrivée, j'aurais du m'en souvenir ! _Voilà les seuls pensés qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, je sorti de la pièce prendre l'air, je m'assis, puis repensais à ma mère, elle me manquai atrocement, elle n'était pas parfaite mais c'était la mienne et puis mon oncle, puis je me rappelais le concert de eths qu'il m'avait payer avant ma brusque arrivé dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine (nda : Vive eths, et puis dsl pour ceux qui connaissent pas !), je versais une petite larme, et puis d'autre stupide larmes suivirent, dans ma tête résonnais une chanson «oublie le reste du monde oublie le reste du monde car le monde t'oubliera…». Lorsque je relevais la tête je vis la demi sœur d'Anakin me regarder surprise elle me dit simplement :

-Anakin te cherche.

Je me levais essuyais rapidement les larmes capricieuse qui continuait de couler. Puis retournais dans la chambre, Anakin m'annonça que nous allions repartir, sa mère elle voulait resté sur Tatooine, elle était fière de son fils !

Le voyage jusque Naboo fut calme, Anakin était sur son petit nuage, alors que je ruminais de sombres pensées, Obi Wan nous confirma par message la fabrication des clones, et la mort de Jango Fett alors que son fils avait réussit à s'enfuir, étant au courant il avait pu prendre en chasse le chasseur de prime beaucoup plus tôt.

A peine avions nous posé un pied sur Naboo, que Padmé se précipita dans les bras d'Anakin, qui surprit, mais agréablement, l'entoura lui aussi d'une étreinte protectrice. Je marchais derrière lui et détournait le regard j'entendis Padmé dire d'une voix rempli d'inquiétude :

-Alors comment cela c'est passé, ta mère vas t-elle bien ?

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de mon ami, je venais de croisé le regard de Bragal, qui lui avait l'air de s'ennuyer, je m'approchais et lui demandais moqueuse :

-La sénatrice doit être passionnante, dis moi elle t'a délivrer le secret de ses coiffure extravagante !

Il leva vers moi des yeux amusés et dit d'un ton rieur :

-Cette mission de protection a été la plus ennuyeuse de toute ma vie ! J'en venais même à souhaiter une attaque des insuperabilis ! Et de ton coté le sauvetage de la mère de l'élu ?ajouta t-il avec une pointe d'ironie

-La mère est vivante, et l'élu est heureux !

Le décollage était prévus dans une heure, la sénatrice prépara ses affaires, ce qui donna environ 6 malles rien que pour les robes !

Cela faisait deux heures que nous étions rentrés, je voulais me reposer un peu je m'allongeais sur mon lit, sautant pas la même la séance de méditation, lorsque la sénatrice débarqua dans ma chambre accompagné de Ki-Adi-Mundi, pour me dire qu'elle devait faire un voyage ou je devrais l'accompagné, elle devais se rendre chez ses grands parents, qui vivait sur une planète avoisinante de Coruscant. Le problème c'est qu'elle voulait absolument me faire ressembler à une poupée Barbie, ses aïeules, ne saurait pas que j'étais Jedi, ils penseraient que je suis une amie, pour plus de sécurité pour la sénatrice comme si ses grands-parents allaient lui tendre une embuscade.

Je passais donc le reste de la journée avec elle ou elle me fit essayer une centaine de robes de toutes les couleurs et les formes imaginables ! Je finit accoutrer d'une robe grise/argentée sur le bustier, de large manche chauve souris se dégradant du gris au bleu clair puis au violet, tout comme le bas de la robe, elle était très légère j'avais la désagréable impression de ne rien porté. Comment pouvait-elle se promené vêtu de la sorte !

Elle décida aussi de se coiffé, _si elle me fait des macarons de chaque coté de la tête je l'étripe_, mes cheveux qui avait bien poussé et avait retrouvé leur couleur original c'est-à-dire châtain claire, elle me fit déjà une autre tresse de l'autre coté de la tête, pour que sa paraisse moins louche, et me releva les cheveux en chignon explosé (je n'ai jamais compris comment elle avait fait !).

Puis le pire de tous, elle décida de me maquiller, mon exaspération était à sonaqmé (nda: comme le groupelol désolé pour les gens qui connaissent pas)j'avais envie de lui faire avaler tous ses produits ! Elle m'appliqua un bleu sur une moitié de la paupière et un gris sur l'autre moitié, et me mi quelque chose que j'identifiais comme un gloss incolore (bien que cela avait un autre nom que je n'ai pas retenu), Lorsque je fut prête, je regardais on mettre mon sabre laser, en dessous de la jupe c'était possible, elle était un peu fendu ce qui me permettrai de le récupéré en cas de besoin (c'est-à-dire si j'avais une envie de meurtre sur Padmé) je voulus l'accrocher mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence, c'était impossible, je me résolus à procéder à l'ancienne, j'allais dans la salle d'armement ou je croisais Obi Wan qui ne me reconnut pas tout de suite, et qui fut impressionné par le changement, je lui demandais deux petits poignards, il me les donna et je réussis à les accrocher à l'aide de bandes autour de mes cuisses.

J'allais rejoindre Padmé à l'entré du temple, en chemin je croisais Bragal, qui en me reconnaissant eu un sourire espiègle et me dit :

-Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça !

-Quel jedi tu fais avec de telles paroles, et de telle sous entendus ! m'exclamais-je moqueuse

-Avant d'être jedi, je suis avant tous, un homme, murmura t-il

Je rougis et me pressais pour l'unique fois de ma vie, de rejoindre Padmé, qui était en grande discussion avec Anakin. Lorsqu'il me vit il écarquille les yeux et me détailla, je suivis son regard :

-Mes yeux sont tellement plus intéressant mon AMI, m'exclamais-je

En moins de deux minutes, cela faisait déjà deux fois que je rougissais, il leva la tête vers moi et paru gêné, Padmé lui jeta un regard déçu, puis vint vers moi, pour me trainé jusqu'au vaisseau, sur lequel elle avait engagé un chauffeur.

Cela faisait à peine 10 minutes que nous étions dans l'espace et qu'une violente secousse vint interrompre le calme voyage. Je me levais et ordonnais :

-Padmé allez vous mettre à l'abri !

Ne voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas je m'emportais, je lui attrapais le bras et la secouait.

-Allez vous mettre à l'abri, nous sommes attaqué !

Comprenant soudain, elle s'enfuit à toute jambes, le vaisseau était redevenu silencieux, trop silencieux, j'avançais prudemment me fiant à la force pour détecté mes ennemis. Je sentis une présence hostile derrière moi, je me sorti mon poignard et me retournais et l'enfonçais droit dans la gorge lui coupant par là, l'artère principal, je continuais de progressé dans le vaisseau, je songeais que mon maître serait fière de moi. Je me dirigeais à présent vers le conducteur de vaisseau que je savais en vie, mais caché. A peine arrivais-je devant la porte qu'il en sorti menaçant un sabre laser dans la main, j'avais garder mon poignard dans la main et je guettais les réactions de l'homme, je remarquais que dans le cou il portait la marque de l'infini (un huit couché).

-Ne bougez pas, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! assura t-il d'une voix égale

-Et je suis censé vous croire ?Qui êtes vous ? Vous travaillez pour les insuperabilis ?

-Je ne répondrais qu'à la dernière, et la réponse et oui.

Je senti tout d'un cou une lame de poignard contre ma gorge, je m'immobilisais instantanément, une voix glaciale me parla doucement :

-Si vous bougez ou tentez quoi que se sois, nous la tuerons !

Lentement il se tourna pour que je me retrouve face à Padmé, inconsciente mais vivante, j'écarquillais les yeux. Une voix dure s'éleva alors d'une oreillette qu'il portait :

-Regardez si elleporte des armes, et ne l'abîmez pas, sauf si c'est une obligation.

Mon agresseur s'exclama en direction d'un soldat :

-Toi vient la fouiller !

Il s'approcha prudemment comme si j'avais pu le foudroyer, il posa me fouilla et fini par sentir le poignard contre ma jambe, il passa sa main pour attraper la fine lame, et j'en profitais, pour donner un coup de boule à celui qui semblais être le chef et donnais un coup de pied dans le ventre du soldat en face de moi. Je récupérais au passage mon poignard, j'en avais maintenant un dans chaque main, je me mis en position de combat, mais la seconde qui suivit je senti la lame d'un sabre laser me frôler la joue, puis senti mon sang coulé le long de ma joue, la blessure étais superficiel, ils avaient ordre de ne pas me faire mal, j'allais en profiter, je courus pour lancer un appel à l'aide en direction de Coruscant, mon message envoyé je reçu une décharge dans le dos qui ma paralysa et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_RAR :_

**Tania **: Oui un accident est très vite arrivé ! lol j'espère que la suite t'as plu !

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life** : J'aime bien ta fic, alors je fais de la pub normale quoi lol, au sujet du Bragal je ne peux trop rien dire il aura juste un grand rôle à joué, après de quel coté lol l'avenir te le dira !

**Lyane**: C'est géniale, comme sa t'es plonger dans l'ambiance et bien en faite je me disais q'un nouveau personnage ne serais pas de trop, mais je réfléchi et en faite je ne sais pas, alors je te demande est ce que tu crois que sa apporterai quelque chose à le fic ? En tous cas merci pour ta review !

**Hatsuko** : Je ne pense pas que obi Wan devrais souffrir dans ma fic, je l'aime bien ! J'aimerais bien éliminer Padmé, mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est la mère de Luke et Leïa, et sa m'embête lol !

**Darth Lanfear** : Merci beaucoup de ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir !


	7. Chapter 7

_RAR à la fin du chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Je me réveillais, quelques heures plus tard, j'étais dans un lit, confortable en plus ! Puis soudain je me rappelais, l'attaque ! Je me levais brusquement, un peu trop d'ailleurs ce qui fit que je chancelais, je m'assis sur le lit, et regarda autour de moi, la pièce était luxueuse, c'était une vase chambre, aux couleurs mauve et argenté, le grand lit à baldaquins trônait au milieu de la pièce, un bureau était rangé sur le coté, ainsi qu'une grande armoire métallique, deux portes se trouvais au deux extrémité de la chambre, je m'avançais vers celle de droite elle était en acier, et fermé à double tour, j'essayais pas tous les moyens de l'ouvrir, m'énervant sur cette poigner qui refusait de se tourné. J'en appelais à la force qui ne m'aida à rien, je me dirigeais avec rage vers l'autre porte, pensant celle-ci fermé également, mais je fut surprise de constatez qu'elle était ouverte, je pénétrais dans une pièce et écarquillait les yeux avec stupeur : une salle de Bain, mais il contait me garder combien de temps ! Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, le grand miroir qui surplombais le lavabo, me renvoya un triste reflet, mes cheveux retombait désordonné et du sang avait coulé le long de ma joue, la robe de Padmé était ruine

_Au moins un point positif dans cette histoire, peut-être que si j'arrive à sortir d'ici, elle ne m'en passera plus jamais !_

Je me lavais rapidement le visage, je retournais, vers la chambre et hurlais :

-QU'EST CE QUE VOUS ME VOULEZ ? POURQUOI SUIS-JE ICI !

Je retombais à bout de souffle, j'avais horreur d'être enfermé, j'entendis alors la porte s'ouvrir, je me relevais, et vis entré une femme, d'une grande beauté, je remarquai de suite le symbole de l'infini dans son cou, elle portait une robe transparente noire, largement fendus sur les coté, elle s'attira de suite mon mépris, elle me regarda durement et dit d'une voix cynique :

-Alors c'est donc toi, toi qui est censé nous apporté la victoire !

-Jamais, je ne vous apporterais quoi que se soit ! Vous êtes qui vous la catin du chef !

Je me rendis conte trop tard de mon erreur de un je m'étais emporté et de deux, il ne fallait jamais insulté l'ennemi surtout que la j'étais à bord de l'un de leur vaisseau. Avec une vitesse surprenante elle me plaqua contre un mur et s'exclama :

-On peut dire sa comme ça ! Mais je suis aussi celle qui va te rendre la vie infernale si tu ne m'obéis pas ! Le maître c'est lassé de moi, il te veut toi et le…

-Ah oui, mais moi je ne veux pas de lui…

Une grande claque s'abattit sur ma joue faisant resaigné la plaie tout juste cicatrisée.

-Première règle, tu ne m'interromps jamais ! ordonna t-elle, je disais donc, apparemment le conseil des jedis à oublier de t'apprendre toutes les raisons du pourquoi de ta venu !

J'allais riposté, mais soudain elle m'intéressait, elle avait gagné mon attention, je la laissais continué :

-Très bien, je vois qu'on est plus docile, vois-tu, tu as de grands pouvoirs, et c'est pour cela que le conseil t'a choisi…

-Mais je n'ai aucun pou…

Nouvelle claque.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit !

Je baissais la tête et elle poursuivit :

-Tes pouvoirs ne se sont pas encore déclenché pour la bonne raison, qu'il faut les déclencher et le conseil ne sait pas comment, mais nous, nous avons trouvé !

Je levais les yeux, vers elle, y lisant dans son regard une cruauté sans limite. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me contrôler et à user de la force pour l'éjecter à l'autre bout de la pièce ! Mais cette histoire de pouvoir m'intriguait.

-Ah tu voudrais savoir comment, mais déjà je vais t'expliquer en quoi consistent ses pouvoirs, déjà vois-tu ton apparence risque de se modifié pour donner cela !

Elle sorti un dessin d'un petit sac qu'elle portait à la taille et que je n'avais pas remarqué. Elle se recula et me le donna, je vis une femme assise sur une sorte de trône, de longs cheveux mauve flottant au vent, des d'un bleu tellement foncé qu'il en paraissait presque noir, sa peau était bleutée, elle avait un grain de beauté en dessous de l'œil, ce qui me fit instantanément porté ma main au mien. Elle portait une longue robe, le haut était un corset mauve ultra serré, les manches pourtant étaient noir transparente, terminant en chauve-souris, la jupe s'élargissait un peu était d'un noire d'encre et touchait le sol, on voyait une longue traîne dépassait, noir comme la jupe, elle portait à chaque poigner des bracelets en argent large. Derrière ce qui semblait être une rivière de sang coulait, plusieurs cadavres juchaient le sol à ses pieds. Je jetais un regard incrédule à la femme devant moi :

-Et sa c'est censé être moi, vous vous égarez !

-Oui, c'est toi, ou du moins tu le deviendras ! Et tu deviendras une des personnes les plus puissante de l'univers !

Dans son regard brûlais la jalousie.

-Et ce changement, s'opérera, lorsque le maître te prendras…

-Me prendras…, répétais-je

L'information, mis quelques instants à parvenir à mon cerveau, puis j'écarquillais les yeux d'horreur. La femme reprit un sourire narquois aux lèvres :

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il faut que tu sois consentante, autrement tu ne seras d'aucune utilité !

Je me calmais jamais je ne le serai, je ne risquai donc rien, je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu n'as jamais vu le maître, il à un très grand pouvoir et surtout auprès de la gente féminine, et cela je peux te l'assuré !

Il fallait que je m'enfui d'ici et ce très vite, je ne voulais pas le tester. La porte était toujours ouverte, je poussais la femme devant moi, et couru le plus vite que je pus, les couloirs du vaisseau étaient désert, je croisais un garde auquel je réglais son conte, je lui subtilisais son arme, et me remis à courir, j'entrais dans une vaste pièce pleine de petit vaisseau, auquel je ne connaissais rien, à l'autre bout de la pièce je vis une personne attaché à un mur qui se débattait comme une diablesse. Je m'avançai prudemment était-ce un piège ? La femme devait avoir environ 23 ans, elle était petite avec de longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux hanches, ses yeux gris vert brillaient d'indignation, elle n'était pas mince mais elle n'était pas grosse, elle était juste bien. Elle me vit et se mit à crier :

-Au lieu, de me regarder, tu pourrais me délivrer, s'il te plaît !

J'était méfiante comment savait-elle que je n'étais pas de leur coté ? Puis comme si elle avait deviné ma question elle dit :

-Je les ai vu t'emmené inconsciente toute à l'heure ! s'exclama t-elle

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? questionnais-je méfiante

-Je suis pilote ! Je volais trop près d'eux ils m'ont fait prisonnière ! Dépêche-toi avant qu'il revienne.

Grâce au sabre laser que j'avais subtilisé, je coupais les chaînes qu'il la maintenait.

-Suis moi, ils ont laissé mon vaisseau là ! s'exclama t-elle en massant ses poignets rougis par les fers.

Je la suivis et montais à bord du vaisseau, il nous fallait attendre qu'un vaisseau rentre, elle m'apprit qu'il y en avait toutes les demi heure, et qu'un vaisseau n'allais pas tardé, soudain, comme pour appuyer ses paroles la porte s'ouvrit, elle tira dans le vaisseau, provocant instantanément la mort de tout ses occupants dû à l'explosion de celui-ci, une alarme se mit en route, elle démarra, et nous filâmes en vitesse, une fois sûr d'être sauves, elle poussa un cris de joie.

-C'est trop facile, marmonnais-je

-Mais, non je suis juste la meilleur pilote de la galaxie, et ils ne nous rattraperont jamais…. Qui qu'il soit ! assura t-elle

-Pourriez-vous, m'amené sur Coruscant ? demandais-je poliment

-De toute façon c'est là ou je vais !

Au bout de cinq minutes de silence pendant lesquelles je réfléchissais à la situation, elle m'interrompit dans mes pensées :

-Au faite je m'appelle Lyane et toi ?

-Zillah…

-Et pourquoi t'as été capturé toi ?

J'avais besoin de réfléchir pas de parler, mais je consentis à donner une demi réponse

-Je suis Jedi, ils m'ont capturé, pour en attiré d'autres, mentis-je

Elle me fixa un instant et dit :

-T'as pas trop la tête d'un jedi !

Là, je commençais à m'énerve, la patience n'a jamais été mon fort, et elle l'a mettait à rude épreuve.

-Et sa à quel tête un jedi d'après vous ! m'exclamais-je

- Je ne sais pas, admit-elle

Le reste, du voyage se passa dans le silence le plus complet, qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour un lecteur CD et des CDs.

Coruscant fut en vue, Lyane amorça l'atterrissage.

-Allez directement vous posez prés du temple Jedi !

Lyane me jeta un regard éloquent.

-S'il vous plait, ajoutais-je

-Mais bien sur, dit-elle d'un ton faussement mielleux

A peine le vaisseau se posa t-il, que je vis Anakin suivit par Ki-Adi-Mundi et Bragal, sortir en trombe du temple. Lyane baissa la rampe et je me précipitais dehors. Directement dans les bras d'Anakin, qui referma ses bras, caressants mes cheveux (nda : si seulement) et dit d'une voix étranglé :

-J'étais tellement inquiet, quand j'ai vu Padmé revenir sans toi. Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Je me dégageais de son étreinte et le regardait, ses yeux étaient rougis.

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Je me retournais vers la conductrice du vaisseau qui était descendus :

-Je vous présente Lyane, c'est grâce à elle si je suis toujours en vie !

-Bonjou…, commença Lyane

Son regard c'était perdu derrière nous, je me retournais et vis Obi Wan qui arrivait. Ses yeux ne le quittait plus, je m'accordais un sourire, quand elle le remarqua elle me foudroya du regard, et avança à la rencontre du maître d'Anakin.

Je m'avançais vers Bragal qui semblait grandement soulagé de me voir en un seul morceau.

-La prochaine fois que tu disparais sans prévenir je te tues ! s'exclama t-il ironiquement

Je l'enlaçais lui aussi j'étais tellement soulagé de revoir tout le monde.

_C'est bon je reste dans ses bras toute ma vie ! _

-Bon, dit Anakin énervé d'être ainsi ignoré

Je me retournais.

-Tu devrais allé te changé, remarqua Bragal, tu n'es plus très présentable, se moqua t-il

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Lyane qui était en grande conversation avec Maître Kenobi. Puis parti vers ma chambre prendre des affaire, et parti prendre une longue douche. J'en ressorti lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon maître m'ordonner de sortir, avant de vider toutes les réserves d'eau de Coruscant.

Je parti devant pour faire un rapport devant le conseil, quand une vague d'indignation me submergea, ils m'avaient mentit, déjà sur, je n'allais pas leur dire qu'il m'avait révélé, j'allais juste leur faire un scandale pour ne m'avoir révéler…

* * *

RAR :

**Lilichan-Fir** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Boba, il va resté vivant, juste pour que je puisse continuer à lire ta fic lol

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life** : Merci à toi pour le fou rire que j'ai eu en lisant ta review lol, tué Padmé c'est tellement tentant… c'est bien possible après tous, pi faudra bien quelqu'un pour réconforté Anakin lol !

**Lyane** : Merci pour tes conseils et ta longue review ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, et oui pour le prénom de la pilote j'ai pas été cherché loin !

**pititsly** : Bonne vacances et puis merci pour la review

**Sixtine** : Merci ta review m'a fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite t'as plus !


	8. Chapter 8

Note de l'auteuse : Voilà, j'a beaucoup hésité pour ce chapitre, voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, merci à tous pour vos review (les RAR sont à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

J'attendis patiemment que le dernier membre du conseil se soit assis, je gardai sur mon visage un masque d'impassibilité. Je savais que Anakin, Bragal et Lyane étaient derrière la porte essayant d'épier ce que j'allais dire.

-Nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé tu dois, maintenant, dit Yoda.

Je jetais un cou d'œil au petit extraterrestre vert, on l'aurait dit tout droit sorti du muppet show. Je m'autorisai un vague sourire et entrepris de raconter comment les insuperabilis , m'avaient faite prisonnière. Puis je leur racontai mon éveil dans cette luxueuse chambre. Je sentis ma colère monter. Je pris le dessin et le brandis devant le conseil et hurlais-je :

-Vous voyez cela ! Il faut que ce soient les mauvais qui m'expliquent ce que je fous ici ! Si il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est que l'on me mente !

Mace Windu prit la parole, tentant de me calmer :

-Nous ne pouvions rien te dire, cela aurait pu compromettre la transformation, affirma-t-il.

Je me tournais furieusement vers lui, il ajouta :

-Vous ont-ils dit comment procéder à la transformation ?

J'observai chaque membre du conseil, et m'exclamai :

-Ils le savent mais ne m'ont pas dit comment faire !

Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas que l'on me mente, que je ne dis pas de mensonge !  
Il était hors de question que je leur dise, ils auraient fait un arrêt cardiaque. Ils auraient peut-être choisi pour moi, imaginez un peu ! Je suis partie furieuse contre le conseil des menteurs. Il fallait que je trouve une solution et vite.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre, mis la musique à fond, pour une obscure raison, ma pièce était totalement insonorisée. Eths m'aidait à réfléchir, alors les solutions il n'y en avait pas 60, soit j'allais dans un couvent 'Je doute sérieusement q'il y en ait sur Coruscant !', soit je trouvais un gentil jedi et très mignon, soit je retournais voir les méchants pour rencontrer le chef 'on va éliminer la dernière proposition si il ressemble à l'empereur…'.  
J'attrapai une feuille qui traînait par là et notai les noms des deux plus mignon jedis qui existent, c'est-à-dire : Bragal et Anakin.

Anakin, il a Padmé, il y a pas photo, mais Bragal il y a peut-être moyen. Je parle d'eux comme de morceaux de viande! Non, faut que je me ressaisisse. Mais il vaut mieux que ce soit fait avec un gentil comme ça je serais tranquille et puis je pourrais me tirer de cette histoire de fou, peut-être qu'avec mes pouvoirs je pourrais regagner la terre !

Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, Bragal devait passer me voir. Je regardai dans mon armoire, qu'est ce que je pourrais bien mettre ? Mes anciens habits, certains devaient encore m'aller, Je trouvai une jupe noire, semi longue volante, ainsi qu'un débardeur court noir et un filet pour mettre au-dessus, mais je connaissais pas les couleurs avant, c'est pas possible ! Des chaussures à talons ultra fin et à bout super pointus, ma mère m'avait forcée à les acheter pour un mariage.

Je me méprisais, rien que de penser à ce que j'allais faire, mais bon plus vite j'abandonnerais ces énergumènes, plus vite je pourrais allez boire un coup avec tous mes amis au cristal ! Je me demandai alors quell serait leur réaction, je n'aurais qu'à inventer une histoire pour expliquer ma longue disparition.

J'étais tellement occupée à trouver une histoire que je ne remarquais pas l'arrivée de Bragal qui me dévisageait.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillée comme ça ?  
Je sursautai et me tournai vers lui.  
-Je t'attendais, répondis-je simplement essayant de paraître décontractée.  
Au fond de moi, j'étais totalement tétanisée…  
-Vêtue ainsi ?  
Il leva un sourcil puis souris malicieusement.  
-C'est pour plaire à Anakin ? Tu sais, je crois qu'il préfère les coupes bizarres et les robes multicolores ! ajouta-t-il sérieusement.  
Je le regardai, interloquée, il resta impassible, puis explosa de rire.  
-Je croyais que tu voulais en apprendre plus sur la culture terrienne, dis-je essayant de rester calme.  
-Oui c'est exact, se reprit-il, camouflant les derniers effets du fou rire.  
-Et bien cette tenue, c'est une tenue portée souvent sur ma planète !

Je lui appris les coutumes et les traditions comme Noël ou bien Pâques. Puis notre discussion changea, il me demanda de mettre de la musique, puis, alors que je me retournais voir où il était, j'eus la surprise de le trouver à quelques centimètres de moi, son visage penché vers le mien. Il m'embrassa doucement, passant sa main sur ma nuque, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Sa main jusque là inactive passa sur mon ventre m'ôtant mon filet. Il murmura à mon oreille (nda : pour ceux qui connaissent, imaginez la voix de Staif dans la chanson entends tu les pas de eths !)  
-Tu es certaine ?  
Je ne savais plus parler, sa voix étais si sensuelle… Pour toute réponse, je le débarrassai du haut de la tunique Jedi. Il m'aida et jeta le haut un peu plus loin, il me poussa vers le lit, je m'y laissai tomber, il s'allongea sur moi, je caressais son dos, alors qu'il s'attaquait à mon cou, j'étouffais un gémissement alors que ses mains passaient sous mon haut, faisant glisser la fermeture. Il alla rejoindre le sien au bout de la chambre. Nos deux torses l'un contre l'autre, je perdais la tête, ses mains expertes retirèrent mon soutien-gorge, j'emprisonnais ses douces lèvres, il posa ensuite sa bouche sur mon nombril, parcourant de baisers le tour et montant jusqu'à ma poitrine. Je me cambrais de plaisir, jusqu'au moment ou j'entendis la porte s'enclencher et qu'Anakin entra. Le temps me sembla à ce moment s'être arrêté…

* * *

**RAR** :

**Lilichan Fir** : C'est pas grave pour le bug, merci pour ta review, voilà, il n'y a pas eu d'explication sur les pouvoirs dans ce chapitre-ci, peut-être le prochain qui sait...

**Lyane** : Dans ce chaître tu n'es pas présente, mais tu vas revenir en force dans le suivant ! Merci pour ta review ! Et t'inquiete pour Obi Wan, tousou presquece que tu as marqué vas être utilisé ;) !

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life**: Pas de signe de Padmé non plus dans ce chapitre :) mais non faut pas pleuré ! Si je t'avais fait rentré j'aurai été obligé de tué c mon Anakin lol mais non on vasle cloné ! Pour le méchant je sais pas je vais voir si sa l'arrange, peut-être vendredi soir ? lol

**tania** : Merci de ton enthousiasme, voilà la suite !

**Galia Rogue**: C'est pas grave si tu l'as pas vu, merci du compliment, on verra bien à la fin !

**jennifer** : t'inquiete j'y pense pour inversé, mais la j'ai trop de fic en cour, pi avec le lycée qui à reprit sa va être chaud alors dés que je finis celle-là je m'y mettrais je pense, mais rien de sur pour l'instant !

**hatsuko **: C'est une idée intéressante, mais bon on verra bien on en est pas encore là !

**Sixtine** : Merci!

**chise** : Merci, bon ben la publication a été un peu longue mais bon voilà, je suis remotvé je pense que les chapitres vont allé plus vite, mais là j'ai trois lire à livre en français... donc en faite je sais pas, bisou à toi aussi !


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteuse** : Voilà la suite désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis ! Pour le cinquantième reviewer, je donnerais en avance le prochain chapitre si il est déjà écrit d'ici là, mais il l'aura en avance c'est promit !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9**

Anakin nous fixait, comme incapable de faire autre chose. Je repoussai Bragal, qui ramena les couvertures sur nous. J'étais comme tétanisée, Anakin baissa les yeux, et lorsqu'il les releva enfin vers nous ils débordaient de rage, ses poings étaient serrés mais il repartit sans un mot. Son silence fut la pire des insultes. Je me levai précipitamment attrapant un tee-shirt pour me couvrir. Je sortis de la pièce pendant que Bragal semblait retrouver l'usage de la parole :

-Tu vas où ? demanda-t-il.

-Retrouver Anakin ! m'exclamais-je comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Je courus à travers les couloirs, laissant un Bragal ahuri. Je le rattrapai, me mis sur le coté il me toisa méchamment.

-Tu veux quoi exactement, dit-il en détachant bien les syllabes.

Je le fixais, et je ne sus absolument pas quoi lui dire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

-Anakin, tu m'en veux ? questonnais-je.

-De quoi ? On n'est pas mariés à ce que je sache, par contre je me demande ce que va en penser le conseil…, menaça-t-il.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas leur dire, après ce qu'ils m'ont fait ! m'insurgeai-je.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna lentement vers moi :

-Ils t'ont fait quoi ?

« _Ooooops !_ » fut ma seule pensée.

-Je… ils m'ont menti !

-Effectivement, c'est un argument pour coucher avec n'importe quel jedi du temple ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Plus fort la prochaine fois, je crois qu'il y a trois paysans au Pakistan qui t'ont pas entendu ! m'agaçais-je.

-Où ?

-Au Pakistan, répétais-je plus fort.

Il m'examina attentivement, j'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi, et j'eus horreur de ça !

-Tu en sais plus que tu ne le dis ! Tu sais comment va s'opérer la transformation, tu sais ce qu'ils ignorent ? Aurais-tu rejoint le coté obscur ?

Je le regardai, écarquillant de plus en plus les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa phrase.

-Oui je sais, et non je ne suis pas tombée du mauvais coté ! protestais-je.

-Et c'est comment et pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire, tu ne veux pas de cette transformation ?

-Je m'y employais vois-tu !

-Mais enfin ne dis pas de…, commença-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils comprenant mon allusion, il murmura :

-Et pourquoi lui ?

Je le scrutais, il semblait triste.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-Si, mais…. Padmé...

Il trouva soudainement un intérêt particulier au sol.

-Et bien il faut que tu fasses un choix, c'est soit elle soit moi, pas les deux, la polygamie je suis pas pour ! m'exclamais-je, frustrée.

Il releva la tête visiblement agacée.

-Je peux dire la même chose entre moi et Bragal !

-Déjà quand on est poli on dit « Bragal et moi », ensuite mon choix à moi il est fait !

Je partis sans en rajouter, je voulais lui coller le doute, et j'avais réussi ! Je partis la tête haute, et je rentrai dans ma chambre m'appuyai contre ma porte, et étouffai un petit rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait autant rire ? demanda Bragal encore allongé dans mon lit.

Je sursautai. Je l'avais complètement oublié, je m'apprêtais à faire une belle bêtise, je remerciai intérieurement Anakin. Il se leva et m'approcha, et moi coincée entre la porte et Bragal, il m'embrassa dans le cou, murmurant :

-On en était où… ?

Je me ressaisis, ne me laissant pas affaiblir par les baisers, je le repoussai doucement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… je voudrais rester seule, mentis-je.

-Mais…, commença-t-il.

-S'il te plait, le coupais-je.

Je fis une moue, qui sembla convaincante, il se rhabilla et me déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres, puis sortit sans un mot. Il fallait que je voie Lyane, mais le problème était que j'ignorais où elle se trouvait. Si je trouvais Obi Wan, je la trouverai !

Après une demi heure à parcourir le temple, je trouvais enfin Maître Kenobi assis en pleine méditation. Je regardais aux alentours, il n'y avait apparemment personne, j'allais retourner sur mes pas lorsque :

-Si c'est Lyane que tu cherches, elle doit être derrière la porte à droite, murmura Obi Wan.

Je jetai un rapide cou d'œil qui confirma ce qu'il avait dit. La porte était légèrement entrouverte, laissant apparaître deux yeux verts. Je reportai mon regard sur le maître d'Anakin.

-Elle m'observe depuis tout à l'heure, ce comportement m'étonne, affirma-t-il.

Je haussai un sourcil, il ignorait pourquoi elle agissait ainsi ou bien le faisait-il exprès !

-Ton comportement devant le conseil était intolérable, mais compréhensible, continua-t-il.

_Cet homme m'étonnera toujours !_

Je m'avançai vers la porte et l'ouvrit, peu inquiète de lui faire espérer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

-Mais tu es folle ! murmura-t-elle.

-Il sait que tu es là, c'est lui qui m'a dit où te trouver ! dis-je d'une voix normale.

-Ah…

Elle rougit, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me montrer compréhensive, c'était la seulefemmedu temple et j'avais besoin d'aide.

-Il faut que je t'explique certaines choses, affirmais-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle fronça les sourcils; j'avais son attention.

* * *

**RAR** :

**chise** : Voilà tu l'as "vu" la tête d'Anakin, (j'ai fini deux des trois livres :D). Dans la vrai vie je ne suis pas gothique, j'ai des amis qui le sont, je dois dire que ce look m'amuse beaucoup, parfois on me considère comme tel, mais à vrai dire j'aime beaucoup les couleurs ! Vas voir sur mon blog (il est dans mon profil) tu me cerneras un peu mieu ! Voilà bisous

**deborah** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu trouveras la suite aussi d'enfer, que le reste !

**Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life**: J'ai pas de philo, donc j'utilise le management pour continué, la prof et son cour hautement barbant m'inspire bien, je pense que sa réaction à été relativement normal lol ! a + pour de nouvelles aventure au fin fond du jardin du père castor (hé oui j'ai repris les cours, sa à un effet nefaste sur moi)

**Glyneth** : Merci pour ta gentille review !

**pititsly** : Contente de ton retour, j'avais peur que la fic ne te plaise pus... Merci pour ta review !

**Lyane**: T'inquiète je ne la ferais pas passé pour une bimbo, il y a bien assé de Padmé pour occuper se rôle, Lyane seras plus présente dans le prochain chapitre.Autrement pour Bragal seul l'avenirnous diras, si ont peut lui faire confiance, jusque là rien d'anormal...

**lafolleenculottecourte** : La voilà la suite tant attendu !

**Sixtine **: Merci beaucoup !


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Note : Merci a tous : Raven-Wind-Wolf-Life jennifer131 Lyane deborah jennifer131 chise Sixtine Al L'Anonyme samnina minimala

Je sais vous trouvez mon chapitre cours je me rattraperais la prochaine fois !

Chapitre 10

Nous étions, Lyane et moi, installées dans une salle vide. Je lui racontais tout, la prophétie, le fait que je devais devenir une créature sans pitié pour le compte de nos ennemis et comment je devais le devenir et ce que j'avais fait. J'avais l'impression de voir les rouages dans son cerveau assimiler tout ce que je disais, elle arpentait la pièce de long en large.

-Arrête-toi, tu me donnes le tournis ! m'exclamai-je.

Elle s'immobilisa devant moi, me regarda gravement.

-Je pense que le Conseil aurait du te mettre au courant…, commença-t-elle.

-Merci, la coupai-je, soulagée.

-… mais que tu es une petite idiote ! termina-t-elle.

Je sursautai et la regardai, elle avait un sourire moqueur, je me renfrognai.

-Ne te vexe pas, mais enfin ! Bragal ! Tu n'as pas l'impression que pour un jedi il y a été un peu vite aussi, je n'ai pas confiance en lui ! affirma-t-elle.

-Il a toute ma confiance, il ne l'a forcée à rien !

-Admettons, mais ton idée n'est pas si mauvaise. Il faut que ce soit du bon coté, à mon avis tu ne deviens mauvaise que si la personne qui t'a prise est mauvaise. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Anakin !

-Padmé…, expliquais-je.

-Et… ?

Elle ne pouvait comprendre, mais il y avait Luke et Leïa, ce serait comme les tuer si Padmé n'en accouchait pas. Je lui expliquai en gros, elle paraissait songeuse.

-Tu devrais en parler au conseil.

-Mais… enfin… non ! Ils vont vouloir…, commençais-je.

-Le Conseil, même s' il a fait une erreur ne t'obligera à rien, trancha Lyane.

-Le Conseil m'a menti, admettons qu'en sachant cela, ils choisissent quelqu'un, peut-être un vieux Jedi ! Pour eux je ne suis qu'une arme ! C'est pour cela qu'ils m'ont fait venir, qu'ils m'on arrachée à la vie de ma planète !

-Je comprends ton ressentiment, mais il va falloir le laisser de coté, ils ne peuvent te forcer à rien ! affirma-t-elle.

-Ah oui ! Et s'il demande à Obi Wan ? demandai-je malicieusement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma aussi sec. J'avais touché le point sensible, elle me fixa et s'exclama :

-Le cacher n'est quand même pas une solution ! Et je reviens à mon idée : Anakin est le mieux… apte à régler la situation !

-Mais, il y…

-Padmé n'est pas obligée d'être au courant, et tu le sais très bien, intervint-elle.

-Mais…, répétai-je.

-Bon et bien tu attends, tranquillement que ça se passe, provoquer les choses dans ces cas-là n'est pas toujours bon, surtout vu ce que ça implique !

Je tordais nerveusement mes doigts, elle avait parfaitement raison, ce n'était pas que de moi qu'il s'agissait. Je décidai en mon for intérieur d'attendre, mais il était hors de question que le Conseil sache.

-Tu veux rentrer chez toi, et tu penses qu'avec tes pouvoirs tu pourras…, c'est cela qui t'a poussée, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvris la bouche, la regardant avec méfiance, pour finalement lâcher un faible « oui ».

-C'est compréhensible, mais tu ne dois pas pénaliser la République pour cela. Tu as déjà évité pas mal de désastres, tu es plus utile ici que sur ta planète où tu étais insignifiante, ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui, mais j'étais chez moi, je n'aidais pas à sauver les baleines, ou je ne luttais pas contre la pollution, mais je me sentais à ma place ! m'exclamai-je.

-Calme-toi, aide-nous à détruire les Insuperabilis, et ensuite si tu veux repartir, le Conseil n'y verra aucune objection !

-Mais je ne sais pas comment les vaincre ! Je ne suis pas une super femme capable de tout détruire !

-Tu as un enseignement Jedi, tu as de l'aide tu n'es pas seule ! Parles-en au Conseil ! Ils sont sages ou alors simplement à ce petit bonhomme vert il me semble gentil, ajouta Lyane.

-Oh, il est gentil, mais…, commençai-je.

-Mais rien du tout, jeune padawan, tu vas te dépêcher d'aller prévenir maître Yoda, insista-t-elle en me poussant dans le dos.

-Au courant maintenant je suis ! affirma une voix.

-Maître ! m'exclamai-je.

J'attendais avec appréhension les représailles et sa décision, mais il n'y eut à la place qu'un petit rire. Yoda me regardait, un petit sourire compatissant étirait son visage ridé :

-Te comprendre je peux, jeune padawan, mais prévenir le Conseil tu aurais dû !

-Le Conseil m'a menti ! Vous ne m'avez pas dit la verité ! m'emportai-je.

-La vérité à entendre parfois dure est, trop impulsive tu es, la preuve donné tu en as !

-Vous avez raison… comme toujours…

-Prévenir le Conseil je vais, aviser sagement nous devrons ! affirma Yoda.

Il partit de sa démarche laborieuse. Il m'étonnait, je l'avais vu se battre, et faire preuve d'une impressionnante agilité, et pourtant il semblait toujours avoir des difficultés à se déplacer. Je le regardais partir, perdue dans mes pensées. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Je l'ignorais tellement sur Terre, j'avais peur de l'avenir, de ne pas trouver de boulot ou de rater mon bac, mais dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine la chose qui me préoccupait était de rester en vie ! Lyane m'interrompit dans mes songes par une question d'une extrême importance, une question à laquelle je répondis avec une extrême sagesse :

-Tu crois que j'ai mes chances avec Obi-Wan ?

-J'en sais rien !

Elle me fixa, d'un regard qui signifiait clairement : dis-moi oui ou je t'étrangle !

-Tu sais c'est un maître Jedi, il a un code à respecter. De plus il semble ne pas vraiment remarquer les filles, femmes autour de lui…, m'empressai-je de répondre.

Elle pencha la tête, ce qui signifiait chez elle qu'elle réfléchissait profondément puis je vis son visage se figer, et devenir triste. Elle articula difficilement :

-Tu crois qu'il préfère les hommes ?

Sa question me laissa perplexe un instant, puis j'explosai littéralement de rire. Elle ne sembla pas apprécier et partit furieuse, alors que moi je me tenais les côtes, séchant mes larmes d'un revers de main.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait autant rire ? demanda la voix d'Obi-Wan.

-Rien, quelque chose que j'imaginais !

J'effaçai de mon visage les derniers vestiges de mon hilarité.

-Je peux vous aider, Maître ? demandai-je poliment, essayant soigneusement d'éviter son regard.

-Oui. Saurais-tu pourquoi Lyane me suit constamment ? J'ai du mal à me concentrer pendant mes méditations…

-Hé, bien Obi-Wan, je vous aurais pensé plus perspicace ! Lyane a tout simplement craqué sur vous !

-Craqué… sur moi, tu as des expressions bien étranges, je ne suis pas sûr d'en saisir le sens !

-Craqué, flashé, pour être claire elle a le béguin pour vous, expliquai-je malicieusement.

-Oh…, mais je suis un Jedi, nous ne pouvons…

-Je sais tout cela Maître, mais il n'y a pas faute tant que personne n'est au courant !

-Voilà une étrange mentalité pour une future Jedi, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Je sortis, laissant Obi-Wan méditer sur mes sages paroles. J'affichais un sourire satisfait lorsqu'un vacarme assourdissant retendit hors du Temple. Je vis plusieurs personnes courir vers l'extérieur et j'entendis alors une voix s'exclamer : 'un vaisseau s'est écrasé !'


End file.
